


Protect Me

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Short Marvel Fics and gifts [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Heat, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Subdrop, Subspace, do not copy to another site, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: After being kidnapped by HYDRA and forced into a drug-induced heat, Tony and Steve must navigate their new relationship while the continued threat of HYDRA try to take away their hard-won happiness.





	Protect Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenduen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/gifts).



> Hello friends! This is a fic request from Elenduen! I worked hard on it and I hope you like it!

It was supposed to be a normal retrieval mission. Go in, get the information, and blow up the HYDRA base. It should have been easy. Nobody expected anything to go wrong. But since when does anything ever got right in the lives of the Avengers.

Just as the team was about to regroup so they could leave, Tony and Steve got jumped by some HYDRA agents they had missed. Tony wasn’t in the suit and they had enough tranquillizers to take down an elephant. The team didn’t even realize they were missing until it was time to get back on the jet and leave.

When Tony and Steve woke up, they knew they were screwed. Being trapped in a room with no visible door and the only things there being a small one-way microphone placed way out of reach and a slowly dying lightbulb. It was like something out of Saw. That and they were both feeling all dizzy. Steve was feeling all antsy and was inching closer and closer to Tony while Tony was feeling all hot and skittish. He didn’t like it. 

“Well, well, well.” Came a voice they both recognized. It was Strucker. “I’m very glad that I’ve finally managed to capture the two of you. I’m sure by now that the two of you know you have been drugged. I’m sure you’ll enjoy the effects. I’m certain a slut like you Stark will find with quite enjoyable. Now, once you give me what I want perhaps I’ll let you go. Have fun.”

Tony and Steve looked at each other. Tony, in fear of being kidnapped again and Steve had some sort of fire in his eyes. They had a feeling they knew exactly what was going to happen. It wasn’t like they had a huge problem with having sex with each other. They’d been on a few dates and Steve had brought up his intentions to court Tony. They really liked each other and wanted to make things official. They mostly had a problem with this being a drug-induced forced mating. They didn’t know what would happen. Would Steve bite him and bond with him? Would Tony drop into submission from all the hormones and new bond just like he didn’t want to? It was a crapshoot.

But what they did know was that neither would intentionally hurt the other.

Tony was the first to fall under the effects of whatever they’d been drugged with. He was feeling all hot and bothered. He just wanted to curl up in his Alpha’s arms and be taken care of and pleasured. For Tony, who had been on suppressants almost all of his life, it was scary. He was putting all his trust in Steve and that wasn’t something he wasn’t used to. Tony had grown up being abused by Howard for being an Omega and he’d worked his entire life proving everyone who thought Omegas were worthless wrong. He was trusting Steve. He hoped this went well.

Steve, on the other hand, was sent into his rut the second he got a decent whiff of Tony’s scent. It was sweet like a good coffee yet held the slight tang of motor oil and the scent of something that was uniquely Tony. Steve was on him in seconds just holding him closer and scenting his neck. 

“Mine! You’re mine! Gonna keep you safe Tony. Keep you safe and warm and mine!” growled Steve as he curled his body around his soon to be mate.

Steve was gentle even though his body was screaming at him to hurry up. He unwrapped Tony like a present. Tony was precious to him and even though they were essentially being forced to do this Steve still wanted to do this right.

It didn’t take long before Tony had dropped completely under Steve’s care and Steve had lost himself in his rut. He took the time to turn Tony onto his front before he dove in face first to get a taste of Tony’s enticing scent. He teased Tony with his tongue causing the Omega to whine in pleasure. Tony was already so far down that he couldn’t even form words.

Steve didn’t spend too long teasing Tony. His rut brain was more than ready to get to the main event. Steve took the time to strip himself before lining up and pushing into Tony in one deep smooth thrust.

“God Tony. You’re so tight. So slick. Mine! Mine! Mine!” growled Steve and Tony just mewled in response. So far Steve had been putting Tony first, but he was still feeling scared.

Steve wasted no time in giving Tony as much pleasure as possible. He thrust in with deep strokes, hitting Tony’s prostate with every thrust. Tony was a mewling, blubbering puddle of pleasure as Steve curled his body closer to his, continuing to scent his neck. Every instinct in him was telling him to bite down and claim Tony as his mate. So, Steve sped up his thrusts and slowly palmed at Tony’s cock creating a contrasting pleasure that had Tony screaming and cumming. That was enough to send Steve over the edge as his knot locked him to Tony and he bit down on his neck. Tony went completely limp beneath him as Steve claimed him as his mate and pumped his seed so deep inside that it had no choice but to take root. 

Steve growled as he gently lowered himself and Tony down so they could snuggle close. Tony was completely out of it and vulnerable so Steve made sure he was between Tony and the wall. They didn’t know where the door was and Steve knew he had to protect his mate. Tony just whimpered as Steve adjusted them so that Tony was more comfortable and Steve was mostly covering him. He was going to protect his mate. He knew that Tony had had a hard life so he was going to make it easier. This wasn’t exactly how he had planned to bond with Tony. He was thinking more along the lines of months of courting and treating Tony like the wonderful gift he was. Instead, they got drug-induced heat in a HYDRA facility. Steve was going to make it up to Tony the second they got out. But, there wasn’t much to do so Steve curled in close to keep watch. 

Down the hall, Strucker, as well as a few of the other higher-ups in HYDRA were smiling at the screen in front of them.

“This is good. Soon we’ll have the perfect little soldier to shape as we see fit.” Smiled Strucker maniacally. The others nodded in agreement. Everything was going according to plan. 

But they sure as hell didn’t count on the remaining Avengers finding the base and going crazy trying to find their friends.

Steve, due to his advanced hearing, was able to hear the gunfire from outside the room. By then the drugs had worked through their systems and Steve was up and alert. Tony was still out of it. Having a new bond and an unnatural heat had taken its toll on him. It made Steve worried but he knew their friends were on their way to rescue them. Steve bundled Tony up in his clothes before pulling him safely in his arms to wait for their opportunity to get the hell away from HYDRA.

Eventually, the wall in front of them opened up and Steve went into the defensive to protect his mate. But it wasn’t HYDRA standing in the opening. No, it was their team. Thor and Nat were there with their weapons raised while Clint held Loki’s sceptre in his hands.

“Hey, guys! Look what we found!” smiled Clint as he showed off the sceptre. He kept smiling until he actually got a good look at the scene in front of them.

“Um… what happened Steve? Why is Tony passed out in your arms?” asked Natasha. Steve just growled and held Tony close as they all left the facility. They met up with Bruce on the jet and set the place ablaze as they made their escape.

The whole plane ride, Steve held a now barely conscious Tony close while the others tried to figure out what happened. Steve gave them bits and pieces and by the end, everyone was more than happy they both Tony and Steve were alright and they HYDRA was going up in flames.

When they got back to the tower, Steve left with Tony to go make a nest somewhere safe so Tony could rest. Thor left as well. He needed to take the sceptre to Asgard so that no more harm would come to Earth by its usage. The others just sort of milled around and hoped that Tony and Steve would be alright. A forced matting was never good, even if both parties were in love with each other.

It took another full day for Tony to come around completely. While Tony was down and dependant on Steve, Steve made sure his mate was comfortable and taken care of. He made sure Tony ate and drank and warm. He cuddled Tony almost constantly. Steve knew how important contact was when the bond was so new. He still hated how they came to be in this situation, but he was going to do right by Tony. He’d been through enough.

When Tony was finally lucid Steve could tell that he was still scared. They’d just been through something pretty serious. It was understandable that Tony was freaked out. Steve just held him close and tried to comfort him.

“I’m not really mad that we’re mated.” Began Tony after a long while of not speaking. “I’m just mad that it was forced.”

“I don’t like that either.” Sighed Steve as he pulled Tony in closer. “I wanted to court you like we did back in my time. Tony, you’re so precious to me. I’m gonna make this right.” Tony just nodded and curled up in the nest.

The rest of the day, Tony and Steve just ended up talking to each other. Steve told Tony stories from his childhood. He told Tony about all the trouble he’d gotten into and the many times he’d gone home to his mother yelling at him for getting beat up again. Tony mostly talked about MIT and some new stuff for SI. Steve understood long ago why Tony didn’t talk about his childhood. He’d learned long ago that Howard was responsible for the scars on Tony’s heart and his low self-esteem. Steve knew not to talk about that stuff. 

After Tony and Steve finally left their nest, the team very quickly realized that Steve was very protective of Tony. Between the new bond and the circumstances behind it, it was easy to see why. Although, the team was quick to pick up on the subtle change in Tony’s behaviour. It was evident that the whole ordeal had affected him and Steve was going crazy trying to create a safer environment. Whenever Tony was called to a board meeting, Steve was there to accompany him. Surprisingly, Tony didn’t have any problem with this. If anything it made the meetings more tolerable and sort of funny every time Steve would growl at one of the board members when they started to badmouth Tony. It drove Pepper insane. 

Thor came back with news on how the sceptre was being handled. They had used the tesseract to destroy the stone so nobodies minds would ever be manipulated by it again. He decided that it would probably be a good idea to stick around for a bit to help around the tower while Tony and Steve were basically out of commission.

A month after their bonding, Tony started to get sick and Steve immediately began to freak out. They didn’t know what was wrong and Steve was scared that it was something serious. Steve pretty much carried Tony down to medical so Dr. Cho could take a look at him.

“Steve, I’m fine. It’s probably just a bug.” Argued Tony once Dr. Cho left to go run a blood test.

“I just want to be sure Tony. I just want you safe.”

“I know big guy. I know.”

They waited for a good half hour before Dr. Cho came out to give them the news.

“Well, I’ve got the results from the blood test.” Smiled Dr. Cho as she looked over the paper in her hands.

“What is it? Is Tony alright?” worried Steve. Tony just rolled his eyes.

“I’ll just get right to it. Mr. Stark, you’re pregnant.”

Steve instantly pulled Tony into a hug and began peppering his face with kisses. Tony just sat there in shock. Sure, he’d entertain the thought of maybe having kids one day once he and Steve started going out. He just never thought that it would actually happen. And what freaked Tony out the most was that he was actually happy about the news. He was happy that he was having Steve’s pup. He was… happy? Tony was so very rarely happy, but maybe this was his shot to hold onto some happiness and love.

“I’m sure that you two have a lot to discuss so I’ll be taking my leave. Don’t hesitate to come back in and ask questions.” Spoke Dr. Cho before she smiled and left the two mates alone.

“God Tony! You're pregnant! You’re having my pup!” smiled Steve as he pulled Tony onto his lap.

“I’m having a pup.” Whispered Tony and the tears began to fall. That would explain why he’d been timider since their capture. It was his body’s way of keeping him and the pup away from danger.

The whole time Steve just held Tony and gave him little kisses. He was so happy. When he went into the ice during the war, Steve never thought he’d get to have a family of his own. Now he had an amazing mate and a pup on the way. Everything was perfect. Steve’s mind got to wandering to his pregnant mate and Steve honestly started to feel turned on by the thought of Tony carrying his pup. Steve knew he had to take Tony to their nest to show his mate his appreciation. So, Steve scooped Tony and carried his mate back to their nest.

The second they were behind closed doors Steve began slowly stripping Tony from his clothes. Tony was no longer crying from joy and was fully invested in Steve’s plan of celebratory sex.

“Gonna make you feel so good Doll. So good.” Husked Steve as he laid Tony down on the blankets and began teasing at his hole. By that point, Tony was already falling under and at Steve’s mercy.

“Please, Steve…” was the last full sentence Tony got out for the rest of the evening as his hole gushed with slick.

Steve wasted no time in getting to work. Now that Tony was out of his heat, he needed some stretching before Steve took him. He had Tony moaning and writhing beneath him as Steve worked him open and sucked deep purple marks on his neck and chest. The second Steve knew Tony was ready he gently turned Tony onto his stomach and pushed in with a growl. Tony practically screamed at the sensation. Thank fuck the walls were soundproof.

Steve wanted to start slow, but the scent of his pregnant mate mixed with all the little mewls of pleasure fogged up Steve’s mind and soon enough he was pounding into Tony with force, hitting his prostate with every thrust. 

“I can’t wait till your all swollen with my pup. All big and round and mine.” Breathed Steve as he thrust harder into his mate causing Tony to whine in pleasure. 

Steve spent what felt like forever playing Tony’s body like an instrument. He drew so many sweet sounds out of his mate that it was music to his ears. When Tony finally came, Steve followed swiftly after, the rhythmic clenching and soft cries coming from Tony were too much for him.

Steve spent the rest of the night caressing Tony’s stomach while his mate slept. He smiled into Tony’s neck as he thought about their pup growing safely with Tony. He already knew he would protect Tony and the pup with his life if he needed too. They were so precious to him he knew he had to protect them.

The next day they told the team. Tony was going to be stepping down from active duty while he was pregnant and nursing and the team needed to know so they could plan accordingly. Everyone was really happy for the pair. Pepper even promised to lessen Tony’s workload a bit and Rhodey was thrilled to be an uncle. It was actually really nice that everyone cared so much. 

A month later they got a call about another HYDRA cell. Now, Steve really didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay behind with his pregnant mate and keep him safe. But you can’t always get what you want. Tony had to stay behind. He had Happy stay with him down in the lab with all the doors and windows locked down with plenty of food and water. Tony threw a bit of a fit saying that he was pregnant not an invalid but he did what Steve wanted anyway. He understood that Steve was feeling overprotective and it gave him a good excuse to get some work done.

As Tony’s pregnancy progressed and Tony started showing, Steve got even more possessive. Most of the time Steve was found with his arms around Tony protecting him and the baby. Surprisingly, Tony didn’t really have a problem with that. Let it be known that Tony was a huge fan of cuddles. Tony was sick most of the time. His morning sickness wasn’t going away and Steve wasn’t about to leave his mate alone.

Problems started when Tony entered his fifth month of pregnancy. HYDRA was becoming sneakier and closing in on New York. Steve very rarely left Tony’s side after they figured that out. It was scary. But, based on something Tony remembered from the kidnapping, Tony knew what they wanted. HYDRA wanted their pup to train into a perfect soldier. Neither wanted any hard to come to the pup so they took steps to make the tower even more protected.

But even then, HYDRA still got to them.

Tony and Steve were sleeping soundly when JARVIS sounded the alarm. There where HYDRA agents all over the building and the whole team had been woken up to defend their home. In seconds their room was swarmed with armed HYDRA guards and Strucker himself. Tony and Steve fought back. Of course, they did. This was their home and their family. They weren’t going down without a fight. But, that didn’t stop Strucker from trying to get the upper hand once all the other agents in the room hand been taken down. 

“Stop right now or both Stark and the pup die.” Snarked Strucker and Steve looked up. Strucker had Tony in a chokehold with a gun to his head.

And Steve saw red.

Despite the fact that Steve was famous for using a shield, he knew how to use a gun. He’d been in the army after all. While Strucker was monologuing about what he was going to do to the pup, Steve was sneakily reaching for one of the many hidden weapons in the room. Once he had the gun, Steve didn’t even hesitate to shoot Strucker dead.

Strucker fell to the floor and Tony instantly ran for Steve. They fell into an embrace and Steve checked his mate over for injuries. Luckily, Tony was unharmed, just shaken a bit. The two fell into a heap on the floor as the just held each other close. And that was how the team found them a few minutes later once they’d taken out the other HYDRA agents. 

2 years later

“Steve, have you seen Morgan’s shoes?” yelled Tony from across the room. They were already running late for the gala Pepper wanted them to attend.

“Did you check behind the couch?” answered Steve as he adjusted his own tie.

“Never mind I found them.” Called back Tony as he got the pink shoes onto his already squirmy toddler.

Tony picked up his precious daughter and gave her a kiss and Steve made his way over where his mate and pup were. In the two years since their kidnapping and mating, Tony and Steve had made a nice life for themselves. HYDRA was gone and the world had calmed down a bit. They still tried to keep up so in case of emergency they’d be ready, but for the most part, they got to rest with their pup.

Morgan was a sweat heart. She was smart as a whip and knew how to use her smarts to get juice pops from her parents. She was everything Tony and Steve wanted. Sure, how Morgan came about hadn’t been ideal, but Tony and Steve loved each other and their pup. It was the life they never thought they’d get to have.

As the little family made their way out to the car, Steve wrapped his arm around Tony. He’d never lost his possessiveness and need to protect his family. Tony didn’t care. It was nice knowing that there was someone out there making sure he was safe.

“You ready to go Darlin’?” asked Steve as they got Morgan settled in her car seat.

“Of course. I’ve got you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked the fic. Check out my other works as well as my Tumblr lupinthealchemist.


End file.
